


If Only Will Graham Knew

by mycry2468



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After Therapy Session, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Ejaculation, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Season 1, Sex Positions, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycry2468/pseuds/mycry2468
Summary: Hannibal was fully aware that he should not have thoughts about these things, especially if these fantasies were about one of his patients. Instead it was happening, and it wasn't the first time.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	If Only Will Graham Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write a fanfiction about Hannigram. I always wanted to write a story about Hannigram, and finally I found the courage to do it. One day, me and my Fannibal friend were talking about Hannigram and the fact that probably Hannibal had to masturbate after his therapy sessions with Will. She inspired me to write this fanfic. I must admit that I hesitated because English is not my first language, but she encouraged me and helped me a lot (I want to thank my Fannibal friend because she's really awesome!). So here we are! I really hope you like it.

The therapy session with Will had just ended. Before he left, Will had given him a shy smile and then closed the door behind him. The room was still imbued with his scent. Hannibal could clearly smell it. He wished their usual date had lasted longer, but when he was with Will, time flew by. 

Hannibal had looked at him and fed on his words, his looks and his little smiles the whole time. It was never enough for him. Hannibal longed for it. In all his life he had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Will. Will was able to undo all his certainties and expose his weaknesses. He wanted to show him what he really was, but he was afraid that Will would reject him and not accept him for what he was. This thought constantly haunted him. Hannibal was worn out by the desire to have him and the fear of never having him.

Even now, as he stood still staring at the chair on which Will was sitting until a few moments earlier, he imagined he could have him. The thought of finally being able to kiss his lips, of being able to caress his body, sent him into ecstasy. It was something he couldn't control. This thought upset him a lot, because he could not accept that he did not have control of everything and, above all, of his body. As he thought of him, his breathing began to get more and more irregular. Hannibal closed his eyes and savored this moment, aware that he would not be able to contain his excitement. He wouldn't let himself go like this, but at that moment his body was asking him for release.

As he looked at that armchair, he could feel his erection pulsating in his pants. He couldn't have ignored it, he couldn't have done it. It had happened before and the only thing he had managed to do was masturbate once he got home. He had to do it now and take his mind off it. There was no reason to postpone, it wouldn't help. Hannibal sighed and with an almost surrendering attitude bent down on his knees, positioning himself in front of the armchair where until a few minutes before Will was seated. Hannibal put his hand on the flap of his pants and for a moment stroked his erection in a slow, circular motion. Smug, he licked his lips, feeling a sense of relief.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Will still hovering in the air. If he could, he would have kissed every inch of his body, slowly, so he could savor that moment. If it were up to him, that night as they spoke, he would have bent down to the same spot he was now, and he would have kneeled between Will's legs. He would unbutton his pants and bend over to take his penis in his mouth. That thought had run over him for a single moment that night, because Will had sat wide-legged during their session for a short period of time. Hannibal had immediately driven away that thought before his body betrayed him and revealed what he was thinking. But now he was alone, and he could think what he wanted.

With confidence, he pulled down the zipper and took his hard cock in his hand. With slow but determined movements, Hannibal began to masturbate, staring at the armchair. The movement of his hand began to become more and more excited. He imagined that he had Will in front of him and sucked his cock. His mind was now galloping and nothing could stop his sinful thoughts. At that moment Hannibal no longer felt a sense of frustration. Thinking of making Will enjoy with his mouth caused him an intoxicating sensation. His heart was beating hard in his chest.

His imagination was so vivid that he could hear Will's groans in his head. If only he could have done this in reality, he would have given the best performance ever. He would suck and kiss his big, hard cock. He would take his swollen testicles in his mouth and suck them vehemently. For Will, he would do anything. Everything to give him maximum pleasure. After working on his testicles, he would come back to suck his wet cock, taking it all in his mouth. When Will came, he would swallow all the sperm looking straight into his eyes to see his beautiful face as he came and savored his orgasm.

Hannibal increased the pace and looked for a moment at his erection. His hand was certainly helping to meet his need, but on closer inspection, it was nothing compared to being able to penetrate Will's warm and welcoming anus. Hannibal uttered a slight groan. The movements of his hand were now frantic and he felt that his orgasm was close. Involuntarily, he pushed his body forward, imagining that he could penetrate Will and start fucking him in that chair. What would he do if he could fuck Will? Well, first he’d turn Will around and have him lay across the chair so he could fuck him from behind. With a slow but decisive movement, he would slide his penis all the way to the bottom of his entrance and push vehemently to make Will gasp. It would give him time to relax his inner muscles and, in the meantime, would gently turn his face so he could kiss him passionately. Hannibal felt a thrill at the idea of being able to savor his lips and start a frantic dance with Will's tongue. When Will felt ready, he would start pushing vehemently into his body.

Hannibal was fully aware that he should not have thoughts about these things, especially if these fantasies were about one of his patients. Instead it was happening, and it wasn't the first time. By now he felt close and wouldn't stop right now. He felt his cock pulsating and couldn't wait to free himself. If only he could break free inside Will Graham. 

The mere thought sent him into totally ecstasy. He was sure the first time wouldn't last long, not with Will. He would still try to contain himself and savor the moment when he and Will would become one. The idea of feeling against each other's perfect bodies was too exciting. Their bodies would move in synchronicity, with harmonious movements. Will would have panted his name hard and his body would be shaken by tremors of pleasure. He would sink his cock all the way, moving it rhythmically and decisively back and forth while their mouths would meet from time to time for a kiss. They would have reached orgasm together. Hannibal would give anything to hear Will panting his name as he came abundantly in that armchair. The thought alone made his reddened and swollen cock pulsate even harder.

Hannibal continued to move his hand up and down in desperate movements. His brow was imbued with sweat and his breathing was uneven. He gently bit his lips and groaned. His excitement was skyrocketing. He looked at the empty armchair.  
"Will..." he whispered an instant before coming with pressure. He released his hot sperm on the armchair and partly on the carpet. He relaxed his muscles as he continued to slide his hand over his penis to enjoy the last moments of his orgasm. His breathing was uneven, but it began to become more regular. At that moment his mind was empty. Frustration would come soon, but not now. Now Hannibal took a moment to relax.

He stayed on his knees for a few moments, then put his cock back inside his pants and pulled himself up. His cock was still sensitive to the touch, but at least now Hannibal felt better. He looked messy, or at least it was what it seemed to him. Hannibal gave a quick look at the armchair: he had ejaculated profusely and would have to clean all that sperm from the leather and even from the carpet as soon as possible before a slick formed. He tried to put his shirt in his pants, beginning to feel that sense of frustration that emerged each time after masturbating. He did not know if he would ever be able to confess to Will his feelings.

If only Will Graham knew.


End file.
